Deux Frères
by Izaza
Summary: Chris remonte le temps, malheureusement, les soeurs Halliwell n'ont pas confiance en lui. Cependant Chris ne se laisse pas avoir par les soeurs et il continu son enquête, jusqu'au moment où Chris se fait attaquer. Wyatt ressent la détresse et cours pour sauver son petit frère.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ceci sera mon seul message :)

Voici mon histoire sur Chris et Wyatt Halliwell, j'adore le mystère des deux frères! Je tiens à dire que j'ai pris une information d'un autre FanFiction pour un petit détail : le lien des deux frères. J'ai adoré une FanFiction que Wyatt et Chris avaient un lien. Ensuite, voici des petits informations qui devraient vous servir : Ceci se passe après l'épisode Chris-crossed (Le phénix), Wyatt et Chris ont un lien très puissant (ce qui crée beaucoup de problèmes pour Chris, car même s'il est dans le passé et Wyatt dans le futur, leur lien se communique), Piper, Paige et Phoebe n'ont aucune confiance envers Chris (ce qui va créer d'autres problèmes) et, enfin, Chris a un pouvoir caché (que je ne dévoilerais pas ;) )

Il y a aussi un autre petit détail (je m'en allais l'oublier (mille pardon)) :

-Parole normal

«en esprit(le lien des deux frères)»

Sur ce, bonne lecture et une petite review si vous aimez ou pas, tout commentaire, j'accepte :)

* * *

Christopher Halliwell ne pouvait plus voir son grand frère dans cet état. Il avait changé, mais il n'était déjà pas comme il aurait dû être. Quand il était jeune, son frère était toujours présent pour lui, mais depuis quelques années, Wyatt n'était plus le même. Il y a quelques mois, Chris a remonté le temps pour découvrir ce qui a changé son frère tant aimé. Celui-ci ne pensait jamais que sa famille réagirait d'une telle façon devant lui, bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir confiance en lui, en si peu de temps, il ne pensait jamais que Piper ne voudrait plus rien savoir de leur être des lumières, que Léo veut renvoyer le jeune homme dans son temps, Phoebe n'écoute plus ce qu'il a à dire et, enfin, que Paige ne lui adresse plus aucun mot. C'est dans la peur d'avoué le mal que son frère lui a fait que Chris avait décidé de ne pas révéler sa vraie nature. Même s'il n'est pas la bienvenue, Chris continue de chercher dans le Livre des Ombres, il voulait découvrir l'être qui avait fait du mal à son frère, celui qui avait tout partager : ses amours, ses peurs, ses joies, ses peines et bien plus d'émotions. Même s'il ne pouvait rien cacher à son frère, à cause d'un lien, il était toujours là pour lui sauver les fesses. Chris avait toujours eu le don d'être dans des situations étranges, il se rappelle, quand il avait 14 ans, qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille et, finalement, il avait découvert que c'était un démon. Elle l'avait emmené dans le monde souterrain et il était entouré d'autres démons. Il avait tellement peur qu'il avait dû appeler son grand frère par télépathie. Son frère était apparu en deux secondes et avait tué tous les démons, sauf la jeune amie de Chris, il avait laissé son frère se débrouiller avec elle. Chris inspira, son frère ne voulait pas lui blesser et il le savait. Tout d'un coup, il tomba sur une page qu'il n'avait jamais lu dans le livre, il trouvait cela très étrange, il avait lu tellement souvent le livre qu'il pensait savoir tous les démons qui figuraient. Il voyait un être inconnu que personne ne connait son véritable aspect. Il allait le lire en profondeur quand Léo apparait devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Je croyais que Piper ne voulait plus de toi?

-Je suis venu pour cinq minutes et je repars et le Manoir est vide, donc je ne dérange pas.

-Tu sais que si elles apprennent que tu es venu ici, elles vont te tuer?

-Léo, s'il te plait, lâche-moi un peu, si elles l'apprennent, elles vont l'apprendre. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire dans le Manoir et je ne veux que sauver ton fils...

-Du démon, je sais, mais tu vas devoir le trouver vite, car les Fondateurs sont en accord avec moi, tu retournes dans ton temps.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

Chris disparut en éclipsant, Léo regardait la page sur laquelle Chris avait l'air si intrigué. Il vit un nom bizarre, même lui était très intrigué. Il n'avait jamais attendu parler de cette race de démon. Sans plus attendre, il appela Paige. Sa demi-soeur est arrivée très vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Léo?

-Connais-tu les Phénomines?

-Jamais entendu parler, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Des démons, un clan puissant, mais que personne ne connait où ils sont et ce qu'ils font. Chris était sur cette page avant que j'arrive...

-Chris était à la maison? Tu sais, Piper va le tuer, elle l'a renvoyé depuis son voyage du futur-passé.

-Il cache quelque chose et je vais découvrir. Je vais le suivre, pourrais-tu surveiller la maison? Piper devrait rentrer dans une quinzaine de minutes.

-Bien sûr!

Léo s'était déjà éclipsé avant même que Paige ait eu le temps de répondre, mais celle ci ne s'en faisait pas pour cela, elle était habitué à cette querelle entre Léo et Chris. Pour sa part, elle n'avait rien contre lui, mais rien pour lui non plus. Elle agissait pour le mieux, elle devait quand même le supporter, c'était leur être de lumière, mais elle ne l'appelait pas pour rien non plus. Elle descendit vers le salon où elle voyait Piper qui venait d'arriver. Léo avait un petit problème avait le temps, quinze minutes! Piper était arrivée cinq minutes après qu'il soit parti à la recherche de Chris.

-Salut Paige, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Salut Piper, Léo voulait savoir si je connaissais les Phénomines, une sorte de démon maléfique, qui sont très cruel et inconnu.

-Jamais attendu parler... Chris était dans la maison?

-Oui, mais il est parti avant que j'arrive, surement qu'il voulait juste vérifié quelque chose dans le Livre des Ombres.

-Ok, au moins il ne nous dérange pas!

-Piper, il n'est pas méchant, il ne veut pas nous créer des problèmes...

-En nous les cachant c'est pire Paige. Écoute, je suis prête à lui laisse une dernière chance.

-Oui!

Paige sautait de joie, elle ne voulait pas que le jeune Chris soit exclu de cette famille, il est quand même leur être de lumière et pour Paige, il fait parti de la famille.

* * *

Léo était rendu dans un endroit inconnu dans le monde souterrain et il ne voyait pas Chris. Génial, le jeune le mène en bateau! Il s'avança vers une place très spéciale qui ne connaissait pas.

-Baisse toi!

C'était Chris qui lui avait crié ceci avant qu'il se prenne une flèche dans ses côtes.

-Chris!

Léo éclipsa et amena Chris dans le grenier du Manoir.

-Paige! Piper! Phoebe! Venez vite!

Les deux soeurs se regardèrent, c'était rare que Léo était si violent dans les paroles, elles montèrent les marches et alla dans le grenier. Elles furent sur le choc en découvrant leur jeune être des lumières dans un état lamentable. Léo avait surement essayé de le soigner, car il ne faisait que répéter : ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas! Les filles regardèrent Chris et elles eurent un sentiment étrange, comme s'il allait partir à tout moment.

-Piper! Paige! Faites quelque chose! Cria Léo.

* * *

Wyatt était dans sa chambre, son petit frère était encore dans le passé, mais il ne pouvait pas le sentir depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Il avait été tellement content de le revoir, mais en même temps, tellement déçu. Son petit frère voulait le sauver. Il était touché par ses paroles, même s'il ne se rappelle pas de toute la conversation, il savait que son frère ne pensait que bien agir. S'il avait raison finalement, qu'il était bel et bien méchant, maléfique et démoniaque? En y pensant, il avait quand même tué sa fiancé. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire de mal à ce phénix, elle avait quand même été utile. Soudain, un violent coup le transperce sur ses côtes, Wyatt releva la tête pour regarder, mais il n'y avait rien dans ses côtes. Chris! Ça ne pouvait être que lui, avec une force inconnu Wyatt ouvra un passage et atterri dans le Manoir des Halliwell, 20 ans plus tôt. Wyatt regarda à gauche et à droite, en même temps, une voix apparue dans sa tête.

«Gre...nier...»

«Chris!»

Wyatt couru vers le grenier et il avança vers son petit frère.

-Chris! Non, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-J'étais dans... le monde souterrain et... Léo est arrivé... ensuite... mal...

-Je vais te guérir!

«Ton pouvoir ne va pas marcher, c'est une arme noire»

-Arrête! Je vais réussir!

Personne des trois personnes qui étaient présents ne compris la dernière phrase de cet inconnu.


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt regardait sa mère, son père et ses deux tantes qui étaient présent quand il est arrivé. Chris avait été soigné par se jeune homme qui était grand et qui ressemblait beaucoup à bébé Wyatt. Il avait le pouvoir de la guérison, mais il était spécial quand il l'avait appliqué sur leur être de lumières. Léo ne comprenait pas d'où il venait, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de poser une question, car une personne venait de faire interruption dans la pièce où ils étaient depuis que Chris s'était fait attaqué.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Qui es-tu le grand bizarre?

Wyatt regarda sa tante, elle était bel et bien vivante, ça lui faisait bizarre de la revoir après ses nombreuses années sans elle et sans ses parents, ainsi que sa tante Paige.

-Je suis...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Wyatt se retourna vers son petit frère qui avait à peine murmurer ses paroles.

-Te sauver, plus que personne n'est capable dans ce Manoir!

-Pardon, mais qui es-tu pour parler ainsi?

-Mille pardon, je m'appelle Wyatt Halliwell.

Les trois soeurs se regardèrent avec un air très surpris, Wyatt Halliwell!

-Pourquoi es-tu venu? Tu n'es pas bien tout seul?

Wyatt se retourna vers son petit frère, il avait osé!

-Je peux repartir, mais je t'emmène, tu vas encore faire une bêtise.

-Je suis assez vieux pour mes décisions!

C'était Piper qui interrompit leur petit retrouvailles. Ce qui avait agacé Wyatt, il n'aime pas être interrompu.

-Tu es mon fils?

-Oui, Piper, je suis Wyatt, le Wyatt maléfique comme Chris m'appelle.

-Tu n'as pas l'air maléfique si tu l'as sauvé.

Wyatt se retourna vers sa tante Paige, donc elles n'étaient pas au courant, si les soeurs ne sont pas au courant, Léo non plus. Son petit frère n'a surement rien dit sur lui, car la famille avait l'air de le détester au plus haut point.

-Je n'ai pas le choix de le sauver, s'il meurt je meurs.

-QUOI!?

Tout le monde dans la pièce était sur le choc. Wyatt était relié à cet être. Les soeurs ne voulaient pas le croire, mais Léo avait une autre opinion, la dernière personne qui avait un lien aussi fort était une soeur et un frère qui s'était attaché dès le premier regard.

-Qui est Chris? Son nom complet je veux dire?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Wyatt?

«Wy...»

-Chris!

Wyatt avait couru vers le blessé, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, Wyatt regarda son petit frère et lui fit un sourire.

-Dans quoi es-tu embarqué encore?

-Je n'ai rien pu faire, si Léo ne m'avait pas suivi...

-C'est de ma faute! Comment veux-tu que je le sache qu'il ne fallait pas te suivre!

-Tu as suivi Christopher vers le monde souterrain, mais tu es malade Léo!

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Léo, je suis ton père!

-Parce que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans!

«Bravo pour la délicatesse, tu es un expert»

«Chris?»

«Oui?»

«Ferme la»

-Je suis quoi?

-Tu es mort, comme toute la famille sauf moi pis...

-Wyatt Halliwell, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Chris... Tu ne leur as pas dit!

-Wy...

-Mais tu es malade! Tu devrais être dans le ventre de Piper en ce moment!

Tous les regards se retrouvèrent, Léo regardait Wyatt avec un espoir qu'il disait une plaisanterie, Piper regardait Wyatt pis Chris, Paige se frotta le tampe, Phoebe sautait pratiquement de joie. Le seul qui n'était pas très content était Chris.

-Non, mais tu es retardé ou quoi?

-Au moins ils vont te faire.

«Wyatt tu es le plus...»

«Ça va, je sais, le plus pitoyable des êtres que tu connais!»

-Wy...

-Non, ça va, je ne t'en veux pas...

-On dirait qu'on perd des moments avec vous.

Tout le groupe descendit les marches et allèrent vers la cuisine. Piper et Léo s'assirent au bout de la table, Paige et Phoebe du côté droit et Chris et Wyatt du côté gauche. C'est Léo qui brisa le silence. Il voulait savoir si ses soupçons étaient fondés.

-Vous êtes liés?

-Oui. Répondit Wyatt.

-Vous êtes télépathique?

-Oui. Répondit Chris.

-C'est pour ça qu'on perd des bouts, vous vous parliez avec votre lien?

-Oui. Répondit Wyatt.

-À mon tour, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire que si Chris meurt tu meurs?

-Nous sommes reliés par une magie très rare, on l'a découvert quand Chris avait trois ans, il s'est fait enlevé par un démon et j'ai pu le retrouver avant même que tu aies appelé Léo. Chris a le don de se mettre dans des situations peu agréable.

-Comme quoi? C'était Paige qui avait posé la question, mais tous les membres de la famille voulait savoir.

-Une de mes anciennes petites amies était un démon, elle voulait me tuer et Wyatt m'a sauvé.

-C'est un peu abrégé, tu as oublié de spécifier...

-La ferme Wyatt.

-Ok!

Léo regardait son fils ainé et il voyait qui manquait une information importante. Cependant toute la famille était très fatiguée. Alors Léo mit fin à cette discutions et il souhaita bonne nuit à tous ses membres. Même Chris, mais celui ci ne fait comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Wyatt remonta vers sa futur chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Il sentait que son frère avait peur et avait honte. Depuis l'histoire de ce démon, il avait un peu changé. Mais Wyatt aussi avait changé. Peut-être que son frère avait raison, qu'il est vraiment maléfique. Sur ces mots, Wyatt se rendit vers son lit et se coucha. Chris regarda le plafond, avec tous les histoires qui auraient pu prendre il fallait qu'il prenne celui la. Il s'endormit en pensant que son grand frère était venu jusqu'à lui pour le sauver, qu'il ne pensait jamais que son frère était encore capable de guérir, dans ses souvenirs, il avait littéralement abandonné se don, quand il n'avait pas réussit de sauver sa famille avec de la magie noire.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir, premier review ! :D

Désolé, je suis trop contente :)

Meyli Vaisyl : Merci pour ton review :) Ça me fait très plaisir :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Dernier message : le début du chapitre ce résume sur les pensées de chaque personnage. Ensuite ça sera le matin._

_Aussi : Wyatt est méchant, même si ça ne se voit pas, il joue très bien le jeu.  
_

* * *

Piper n'en revenait pas, Chris était son fils et elle l'avait appris par Wyatt. Elle regarda son fils, il dormait. Elle frotta la joue de son bébé. Quand elle avait vu son fils, le Wyatt du futur, elle eut une peur terrible. Chris avait raison, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il n'avait rien dit sur sa vie, sa famille et ses parents. C'était tout juste qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'il avait une fiancé et, maintenant, qu'il était son propre fils. Elle déposa une main sur son ventre et ses pensées revirent dans son esprit. Elle aurait dû être enceinte de son deuxième enfant, mais elle ne l'était pas. Si elle l'aurait su plus tôt, elle aurait tout fait pour que son fils soit à temps.

-Chris et Wyatt se sont endormis.

-Merci Léo.

-Tu sais, peut-être que ce n'est pas vrai...

-Tu ne veux pas y croire?

-Ce n'est pas ça Piper, mais je n'ai toujours pas confiance en lui.

-Léo! Wyatt a explosé quand il a remarqué que je n'étais pas enceinte! Il est, et j'en suis sure, le grand frère de Chris. Tu n'as pas vu la ressemblance entre Chris et moi? Autant que Wyatt te ressemble, autant que Chris me ressemble.

-Tu sais ce que sa signifie leur lien?

-Non, mais je sais qu'ils doivent être très prudent, car Wyatt a remonté le temps pour sauver Chris.

-Surement...

-Léo?

-Je dois y aller Piper.

Sans attendre une réponse, Léo s'éclipsa. Une larme coula sur le visage de Piper, elle sentait le lien que ses fils avait et elle sait qu'elle n'a pas été la plus gentille envers Chris.

* * *

Paige était dans sa chambre, elle réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait été à la fois surprise et heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle était une nouvelle fois une tante. Elle savait aussi que Léo ne le prendrait pas super bien. Il était un peu sur les nerfs c'est temps s'y et il n'était pas le Léo qu'elle avait connu. Wyatt avait démontré toute sa méchanceté envers sa famille sauf Chris. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller vérifié une petite chose dans le Livre des Ombres.

* * *

Phoebe n'en croyait pas, elle était une nouvelle fois une tante. Tous ses pensées se tournèrent vers son beau-frère. Il avait tellement mal agit envers ce pauvre garçon. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, elle était trop fatiguée.

* * *

Léo était sur le pont, il ne voulait pas y croire. Wyatt cachait quelque chose et il en était sûr. Depuis quelques jours, tout allait de plus en plus mal. Les Fondateurs étaient convaincus que Chris n'était pas un danger. Ils ne voyaient pas tout ce que Léo voyait. Le danger qu'il a fait à sa famille. Il était arrivé, il y a quelques mois, et tout était différent. Il n'était plus avec Piper, son esprit était convaincu que c'était Chris qui avait causé ce petit changement. Pour Wyatt... Seulement pour lui. Il devait comprendre leur lien, aussi non, son fils mourra. Chris était toujours dans des situations pas possible.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin...  
_

Tous les membres de la famille se réveilla de très tôt. La première était, sans grande surprise, Piper. Elle fut réveillée par son fils qui pleurait énormément. Phoebe se réveilla quelques minutes plus tôt et descendit pour rejoindre sa grande soeur dans la cuisine. Paige se réveilla dans le grenier et alla rejoindre ses soeurs et son neveu dans la cuisine. Piper faisait le petit déjeuné, Phoebe écrivait sa rédaction pour le journal et Paige était dans la lune. Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille. Ainsi, elle fit part de ses trouvailles à ses soeurs ainées.

-Pour commencer, bon matin tout le monde!

-Bon matin Paige, tu as l'air fatigué...

-Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la veille.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je résume, le lien des frères est très rare.

-Le lien des frères? C'était Piper qui avait posé sa première question de la journée.

-Oui, c'est un lien que seul deux frères ou frères/soeur peuvent avoir. Il se crée quand un des frères est très en danger et que l'autre veut absolument l'aider. Je pense qu'il s'est créé pour Wyatt et Chris quand Chris s'est fait enlevé.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il aurait enlevé mon fils...

-Tien tu l'appelles "ton fils" maintenant?

C'était Wyatt qui venait de faire interruption dans la pièce. Les soeurs se tournèrent vers Wyatt qui venait de se réveiller. Elles n'avaient jamais senti sa présence et elles imaginaient qu'il était là depuis un moment. Le jeune adulte avait des yeux de rare, il ne voulait pas rester très longtemps dans ce temps. Il ne voulait pas non plus être trop souvent dans la même pièce que sa famille. Des souvenirs trop triste revenaient dans son esprit : la mort de sa mère, son père absent pour Chris et la mort de ses tantes. C'était trop pour le jeune homme.

«Peux-tu arrêter de penser autant!»

«Désolé petit frère»

«Pas de trouble, tu m'as juste réveillé»

«C'était le but»

«Je ne te crois pas, tu n'aurais pas pensé à ça...»

«Ferme la»

Il se retourna vers sa mère, elle avait les yeux surpris, ce n'était pas dans son habitude.

-Évidement que je l'appel "mon fils", c'est mon fils!

-Du calme, si j'ai dit cela c'est que tu n'as jamais appelé Chris par "mon fils".

-WY!

-Tu es debout petit frère?

-Ça ne se voit pas, tu veux vraiment tout gâcher! Tu ne dois rien dire sur le futur et tu le sais!

-C'est ennuyeux, si tu es venu pour changer le futur, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien sur?

-Parce que...

-Ok, je n'aurais rien de la part de Chris, alors, Wyatt tu te mets à table!

-Il ne peut pas...

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dire non à ma maman?

-C'est faux!

-Oui, mais en ce moment ça me fait rire.

-STOP!

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la voix masculine qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce. Ils remarquèrent que ce n'était que Léo. Piper se retourna vers son fils ainé et Wyatt comprit la question silencieuse.

-Ok, mais je ne pourrais pas tout dire...

-Je te demande seulement le plus essentiel.

«Wy?»

«Je sais, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, je vais tout raconter. S'il te plait, petit frère, ne dit rien»

«Si tu oublis des détails, je vais leur dire.»

«Merci»

Wyatt fit signe à la famille se s'assoir, tout le monde fit le pas sauf une personne.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir, Léo? C'était Wyatt qui avait posé la question, mais on s'entait qu'il voulait en venir à quelque chose.


	4. Chapter 4

-Pourquoi je voudrais savoir quelque chose de se bâtard...

Wyatt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles! Ok, il savait depuis qu'il était jeune que son père était un abruti, mais là! Devant toute la famille, il ose dire du mal à son petit frère. Wyatt prit la gorge de son père et commença à serrer ses doigts tout le tour de Léo. Celui ci fut très surpris de la force de l'emprise de son fils. Quand leur regard se croisa, Léo vit de la rage et Wyatt vit de la terreur. Wyatt eut comme réflexe de faire un petit sourire sadique.

-Ne dit plus rien sur Chris! Tu entends!

-Sinon quoi?

Les trois soeurs et Chris se tournèrent vers une scène effroyable. Piper avança d'un pas pour aller libérer son mari de l'emprise de son fils, mais une main arrêta tout mouvement de la jeune mère. Quand elle se tourna vers celui qui tenait son bras, elle fut sur le choc de réaliser que c'était Chris qui retenait les trois soeurs.

-Je dois le libérer...

-Il va vous tuer, croyez moi, il est dans une colère noir.

-Preuve?

-La dernière personne qui a insisté est morte deux minutes après, ainsi que 25 démons...

-Quoi?!

-Quand Wyatt est en colère, il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut arrêter, mais j'aime trop la scène pour l'instant.

-Christopher Halliwel, tu vas aller libérer ton père sur le champ!

Chris regarda sa mère, dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tord. Il n'était, malheureusement, pas encore dans le ventre de sa mère et il voulait vivre. Chris s'avança vers son grand frère et lui dit quelque chose de très bas et calme. Wyatt lâcha son emprise et avança vers la cuisine sans un bruit, suivit par Chris. Les trois soeurs regardèrent la scène et une question venait à leur esprit : comment? Elles allèrent vers ce pauvre Léo et aida celui ci à se relever. Ensuite, ils partirent rejoindre les deux frères dans la cuisine, pour une autre discutions qui va s'avérer longue et dangereuse. Chris et Wyatt étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Piper au bout de la table, Léo l'inverse et les deux tantes de l'autre côté, en face des deux frères.

-Maintenant, vous vous mettez à table! Léo avait une colère noire.

-Premièrement, plus personne n'adressera la parole comme Léo a fait sur mon petit frère, est-ce bien clair?

Tous les visages approuvèrent avec la tête.

-Deuxièmement, je ne pourrais pas tout révéler, même si je le voudrais, il y a trop de chose qu'on ne comprend pas nous même.

-Comme quoi?

Cette fois s'y, ce fut Chris qui répondit à sa mère.

-Le fait que je suis le seul qui peut le calmer.

-En effet, Chris a toujours réussi à me calmer depuis que je suis tout petit, même dans les moments les plus noirs, Chris a toujours réussi à me remonter le moral. Pour revenir, Léo est en parti responsable de notre lien, plus que c'est lui qui nous a abandonné quand Chris n'avait que trois ans...

-Quand il s'est fait enlever par des démons?

-Oui, en quelque sorte, revenons. Quand Chris était jeune, il avait quelque chose de spéciale avec lui...

-Wy! Ce n'est pas l'essentiel ça!

-Ben oui, plus que c'est à cause de ça que...

-Wyatt Halliwel, ce n'est pas l'essentiel!

-Ok, si tu veux, bon il vous le dira lui-même, quand j'étais jeune, Léo était toujours présent pour Piper et pour moi, mais quand il était question de Chris, il ne voulait rien savoir. Un soir, quand j'avais dix ans je crois, Chris s'est fait enlever, encore, et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Il avait appelé Paige pis Léo, mais aucun des deux ne répondait. Pour Paige, s'était, comment dire ça, compréhensif, elle était dans un autre époque. Alors, Chris a appelé le seul qui pourrait l'aider, moi. Quand je suis arrivé sur place, il était presque mort, j'étais tellement sur le choc que j'avais appelé mon père, mes pouvoirs étaient de plus en plus faible. Question de m'aider pour sauver Christopher. Léo était apparu quelques secondes après que j'aille nommé. J'ai demandé de m'aider, que Chris allait peut-être mourir et il n'a rien fait ou presque. Quand j'ai soigné Chris, il m'a dit qu'il avait essayé d'appeler papa et Paige. Vous savez, mes pouvoirs étaient présent dans le ventre de maman, mais Chris s'est très différent. Ses pouvoirs continuent de grandir, même aujourd'hui, notre lien nous rend les plus puissants de notre génération. Piper, Paige et Phoebe vous êtes décédées peu de temps après cette attaque, car les démons nous voulaient dans leur clan. Léo, tu es toujours vivant, mais tu ne parles plus à Chris ni à moi depuis plusieurs années.

-Pourquoi je ne te parle plus Wyatt?

-Parce que je n'étais pas d'accord sur un sujet et j'ai décidé, après plusieurs tentatives, de ne plus t'adresser la parole. Chris était furieux quand j'avais fait ça, il disait que je devrais continuer à te voir, mais je sentais que ça faisait mal à mon frère. Le lien est plus fort que mon amour pour les parents.

-Comment nous sommes mortes?

-En me sauvant.

-Pourquoi les démons s'en prend à Chris et non à toi?

-Car Chris est un peu plus fort que moi et en même temps, un peu plus faible.

-En gros, Wyatt est plus fort en défense, qu'à t'a moi, je ne sais même pas si j'ai un pouvoir puissant...

«Non, mais tu me niaises?»

«Ils ne doivent pas savoir et, en plus, je n'ai pas encore ce pouvoir ici»

«Quand même, tu es deux fois plus puissant que moi!»

«Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ais-je temps besoin de mon grand frère?»

«Car ton pouvoir t'affaiblis vite»

-Tu m'énarves!

-Je sais, petit frère.

-Désolé...

-Pas grave. Ensuite, quand vous êtes décédées, je suis devenu maléfique, j'ai commencé à tuer tout le monde qui touchait mon petit frère...

-Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

-On vit 24h/24 ensemble, même quand j'étais dans le passé et Wyatt dans le futur, je pouvais communiquer avec lui. C'est normal qu'on soit proche et il y a ce lien, si je meurs il meurt.

-Je ne comprends pas cette partie? demanda Phoebe.

-En gros, le lien est tellement fort qu'on ne serait pas capable de vivre sans.

-On a déjà essayé, mais après quelques minutes on s'est communiqué.

Tout à coup, un bruit sourd s'est produit dans la maison, tous les visages se tournèrent vers un démon, à la fois épeurant, mais que personne ne connaissait. Personne sauf deux jeunes hommes.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour/Bonsoir_

_Je vais vous donner quelques informations qui devraient vous aidez : 1. Ce chapitre est réservé pour le passé, ce qui veut dire, les aventures de Wyatt et Chris quand ils étaient plus jeunes. 2. Vous allez découvrir le pourvoir de Chris dans ce chapitre (pourquoi Chris a un pouvoir puissant? Réponse : Car je trouve injuste que Wyatt soit LE plus puissant et que Chris n'ait que les pouvoirs de bases.) 3. Les histoires sont : Chris a 3 ans et Chris et sa première petite ami. _

_Aussi, Léo sera très méchant dans le futur, pourquoi? Vous le saurez dans un autre chapitre ;)  
_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chris était installé dans son parc, Wyatt surveillait son petit frère tout en jouant avec un de ses nombreux jouets. Piper était dans le salon, en lisant un de ses livres, quand Léo apparu dans la pièce. Piper leva les yeux vers son ancien mari. Depuis qu'elle avait donné naissance à son dernier enfant, Léo avait changé. Piper soupira, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Léo de leur rendre visite si tôt le matin, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pas si fort, Wyatt pourrait comprendre.

-Il a seulement quatre ans, ce qu'il lui préoccupe est son frère et ses jouets.

À la mention de Christopher, Léo eut une réaction bizarre, mais Piper ne prit pas précaution et attendait la réponse du père de ses enfants.

-Il est intelligent pour son âge, tu le sais.

-Et Alors? Même s'il attendrait quoi que ce soit, il viendra me voir et je lui répondrais.

-Comme tu veux. Il y a des démons qui veulent attaquer une grande source de pouvoir et j'ai pensé qu'ils parlaient de Wyatt.

-Oui papa?

Wyatt venait d'apparaitre à côté de sa mère, ses pouvoirs avaient grandement avancés depuis quelques mois, il pouvait s'éclipser où qu'il voulait et même faire bouger son petit frère, ce qui l'amusait au plus au point. Wyatt regarda son père et un sourire apparut sur son visage. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, son petit frère apparut dans les bras de sa mère.

-Wyatt, préviens-moi quand tu fais ça.

-Mais il avait faim.

-Tu as faim Chris?

-Oui.

C'était un petit son, mais on pouvait clairement définir ce qu'il disait. Piper ne savait pas comment Wyatt faisait pour savoir autant de chose sur son petit frère. Elle se souvenait que Wyatt avait téléporté son petit frère dans la chambre de sa mère, quand Chris était âgé d'un an, et la première chose que Wyatt a dit c'était que son frère était malade et qu'on devait appeler Léo pour le soigner. En effet, Chris était en très mauvais état, mais le petit ne s'était pas plaint. Elle a toujours été heureuse d'avoir Wyatt à ses côté. Grâce à son ange, son deuxième ange était toujours en sécurité. Léo, lui, n'était pas d'accord que son fils ainé s'occupe autant de son petit frère, il avait discuté assez souvent avec Piper, mais cette dernière n'avait pas écouté ses recommandations.

-Wyatt, Piper est la mère, pas toi.

-Mais papa, maman parlait avec toi et Chris avait vraiment faim.

-Wyatt, mon ange, vient ici, peux-tu t'occuper de Chris pendant que je fais le repas?

-Oui maman.

Wyatt prit son petit frère et l'amena vers la salle de jeu. Léo regarda la scène, Wyatt était trop proche de son frère et il avait peur pour Wyatt. Il se retourna vers Piper, elle était en train de faire le repas et Léo s'approcha, tout en continuant le repas, la jeune mère prit la parole.

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas juste Wyatt qui soit puissant ici, Chris l'est aussi.

-Il n'a aucun pouvoir encore!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça, ton fils a des pouvoirs, autant que Wyatt...

-Wyatt est un enfant bénis, Chris n'est pas du tout comme Wyatt...

-Tu te trompes!

Au même moment, une boule de feu apparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Léo se retourna et cria Wyatt de tous ses poumons, tandis que Piper cria Chris. Elle savait que Wyatt était plus vieux et qu'il savait comment se défendre, mais Chris était encore trop jeune. En courant vers la salle de jeu, elle vit que Wyatt avait fait un bouclier très grand pour protéger son frère et lui-même. Elle put entrée dans le bouclier, mais quand Léo avait essayé, le bouclier le repoussa. Furieux, Léo s'éclipsa. Piper était dans tous ses états! Léo avait libéralement abandonné ses fils! Cependant, elle regarda Wyatt.

-Pourquoi as-tu repoussé ton père?

-Parce qu'il aurait fait du mal à Chris.

-Wyatt, papa n'aurait rien fait...

-Oui.

Ce n'était pas Wyatt qui avait répondu, mais Chris.

-Chris! C'est ton père!

-Qui m'aime pas.

-Chris a raison, maman, papa a toujours été méchant.

Les démons étaient entourés autour du bouclier et l'un d'eux appela Chris, celui-ci fut éclipsé et apparu quelques secondes après dans les bras d'un démon. Piper cria de tout son coeur, mais les démons partirent avant même qu'elle ait pu figer. Une larme commença à couler sur son visage, maintenant, les démons en avaient sur ses deux enfants. Le bouclier avait disparu et Wyatt prit la main de sa mère.

-Je sais où est Chris.

-Emmènes moi.

Tous les deux partirent vers le monde souterrain. Quand Piper regarda, elle vit son fils au milieu de la pièce, qui pleurait et appelait sa mère. Piper eut une douleur dans sa poitrine. Son fils était tout seul, entouré de démons qui n'étaient pas les plus gentils. Wyatt fit apparaitre son petit frère dans les bras de sa maman et reparti vers la maison. La jeune mère serra ses enfants dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement eu peur pour son petit ange, mais heureusement, elle avait son grand ange avec elle. Dans un moment de paix et d'amour, Phoebe arriva.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Chris a été enlevé tante Phoebe.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Oui, Wyatt l'a sauvé, comment as-tu su où il était mon coeur?

-Il m'a parlé dans ma tête maman.

* * *

Chris était au ange, depuis quelques temps, tout allait mal : son frère va de plus en plus dans les ténèbres et il se retrouvait tout seul. Cependant, son lien était toujours présent, ce qui lui réchauffait son coeur. La seule personne qui le comprenait était son grand frère. Depuis qu'il était tout jeune, Wyatt avait toujours été là pour lui, même dans les moments où qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger, si c'était Chris qui appelait, Wyatt apparaissait aussi tôt. Alors, Chris était au ange, en plus d'avoir un frère pour l'aider, il avait un rendez-vous avec une fille de son école. Elle était magnifique, des yeux d'un bleu que personne n'avait jamais vus et des cheveux blond dorés. La fille était la plus populaire de son école et Chris était trop gêné pour lui demander une soirée, mais il avait réussi et elle avait dit oui. Quand il rentra dans sa maison, sa mère était assise avec Phoebe. Paige était en voyage depuis un mois déjà, elle devait aller quelque part, mais seulement sa mère, Phoebe et Wyatt étaient au courant. Il trouvait cela inutile de savoir où sa tante était, pour vu qu'elle revient, c'est tout ce qu'il avait demandé à sa mère.

-Chris, tu es rentré.

-Si je suis ici, c'est que je suis là, maman.

Il s'avança pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue, il avait prit cette habitude depuis quelques temps. Wyatt était debout, non loin d'eux, avec un sourire au lèvre. Il était heureux que son frère ne souffre pas du manque de son père. Chris se retourna vers son frère.

«Tu sais que je sors ce soir?»

«Avec qui?»

«Missy Carter»

«Tu as enfin réussi à avoir un rendez-vous, je suis content!»

Chris rit dans sa tête, son frère et lui avaient passé plus de trois mois à essayer de convaincre cette fille de sortir avec Chris, mais celui-ci trop gêné, n'avait jamais osé lui demander.

-Maman, je sors ce soir...

-Ne rentre pas trop tard.

-D'accord maman.

Chris partit vers sa chambre. Soudain, son téléphone sonna, le numéro était celle de Missy.

-Oui allô?

-Chris, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il te veut!

-Missy, de quoi tu parles?

-Un... un démon!

-Où es-tu?

-Je ne sais pas, aides moi!

La ligne fut coupée. Chris s'éclipsa en essayant de localiser celle qui aimait. Quand il avait retrouvé sa trace, il se dépêcha pour la sauver. Il atterrit dans un endroit inconnu, il vit Missy. Il couru vers elle, mais quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

-Chris Halliwell.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Ton pouvoir!

Le jeune adolescent ne comprit pas tout de suite, son pouvoir? Il ne pu continuer son enquête dans sa tête, car une voix qui connaissait résonna dans la salle.

-Chris, tu es venu, je me demandais quand tu allais enfin arriver.

-Toi! Tu m'as tordu un piège.

-Oui, tu croyais que j'étais vraiment une innocente, j'attendais le moment depuis plusieurs mois.

-Génial, mon premier amour est un démon! Il me manquait plus que ça!

Les démons se mirent à rire, mais ils ne continuèrent pas leur petit rire. La jeune adolescente s'approcha vers son s'opposer amoureux et enfonça un athamé dans l'estomac. Chris ne pu se retenir de crier. Il espérait que son père pourrait venir le sauver, mais il ne répondait pas, Paige? Elle non plus. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pourrait l'aider, Wyatt. Avant même qu'il pu l'appeler, une voix apparue dans sa tête.

«Chris! Es-tu blessé?»

«Comment... Tu sais... »

«J'ai ressenti une douleur à l'estomac»

«Viens m'aider...»

«J'arrive!»

Wyatt apparu à côté de son petit frère, il projeta son bouclier sur Chris pour le protéger, il entra dans le bouclier et demanda à son frère d'utilisé de pouvoir du lien. Dans une secousse la terre s'ouvrit et tous les démons tombèrent. Tous les démons étaient maintenant en enfer, tout sauf un, Missy. Wyatt avait jugé juste de laisser son petit frère s'arranger avec celle-là. Avant qu'elle s'éclipsa, Wyatt jeta un sort pour qu'elle reste sur place. Elle était en colère, mais Wyatt ne se préoccupait pas de ses hurlements. Il se tourna vers son frère qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Il déposa ses mains sur sa plaie, mais il était trop faible, avec le pouvoir qui avait utilisé et il s'affaiblissait lui aussi. Le seul espoir était lui. Son père arriva très rapidement quand Wyatt l'appela, il regarda son père et lui demanda de soigner Chris. Une fois le travail terminé, Léo parti quelques minutes après. Quand Chris prit conscience, Wyatt le serra dans ses bras et montra Missy. Chris se leva et alla devant elle, pour qu'elle puisse le voir une dernière fois.

-Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part, Missy.

-Chris... Non!

En une seconde à peine, tous les membres de son corps se dispersa, mais avant cela, la fille avait senti une douleur de tout son corps, comme si tout se détruisait en elle. Elle sentit ses veines exploser, ses nerfs aussi, tout ce qu'il consistait son système se détruisait. Wyatt regarda son frère, c'était la première fois qui prenait son pouvoir. Il couru vers son frère quand il s'en allait tombé à terre et dans un éclipse bleu il amena son petit frère à la maison.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour/ Bonsoir :)_

_J'espère que mon petit chapitre sur les souvenirs vous a plu?_

_Merci pour les reviews et nous sommes revenus dans le présent-passé._

_Pour le pouvoir de Chris : il peut contrôler tous les parties d'une personne, ce qui veut dire, le rythme cardiaque, les nerfs, etc. _

_Aussi, les soeurs Halliwell ne veulent pas lui faire plus de mal : elles ont assez honte de lui avoir fait tant de mal... Surtout Piper._

_Comme vous aviez remarqué, le lien entre Wyatt et Chris leur donnent plus de pouvoirs :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Léo regarda la créature qui venait d'apparaitre devant lui, il n'avait jamais vu une créature aussi épeurant de toute sa carrière d'être des lumières. Piper, Phoebe et Paige furent sur le choc, depuis des années qu'elles combattaient des démons, monstres et créatures maléfiques, elles n'avaient jamais vu une chose qui ressemblait à cela. Les seules personnes qui ne réagissaient pas étaient Wyatt et Chris. Wyatt était leur Maitre dans le futur, mais ici, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Chris avala sa salive, il avait toujours eu peur de ses créatures, plus qu'il ne savait rien sur eux. Wyatt décida d'avancer et de faire leur salutation. La créature regarda Wyatt d'un regard noir, comment il savait leur salutation? Après que Wyatt retourna à sa place, la créature parla.

-Comment?

-Je suis ton Maitre, je viens du futur.

«Wy?»

«T'inquiète pas, c'est les seules créatures qui peuvent voir l'avenir, le présent et le passé»

«Je te fais confiance...»

-Oui, je vois, Wyatt Halliwell.

-Parles moi sur un autre ton, Kyler.

-Oui, Maitre, comment avez-vous fait pour voyager?

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Kyl. Maintenant tu vas partir et laisser ma famille en paix!

La créature disparue quelques secondes plus tard. Piper regarda son fils, il avait parlé d'une voix glacial, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant.

-Désolé, Piper, je devais leur parler de cette façon...

-Tu es le Maitre de leur clan? Demanda Phoebe.

-Pas juste de ce clan Phoebe, au moins un cinquantaine autres... Expliqua Chris.

-Chris! Tu aurais pu être plus doux, non?

-Pour avoir dit mon secret cinq minutes après que tu sois arrivé? Non.

-En parlant de ça, Chris n'est toujours pas conçu...

-Wyatt, il me reste combien de temps?

-Peut-être une semaine, attend, Jupiter est en orbite sur... Wyatt continua dans sa tête. Quatre à six jours environ!

-Génial...

-Piper, tu dois faire... Euh... faire l'amour avec papa.

-Tu l'appelles papa, maintenant? Demanda Piper.

-Non. C'était juste plus beau le dire de cette façon.

Tout le monde rit à la réponse de Wyatt, celui ci rougit légèrement, mais personne avait remarqué sauf Chris. Wyatt regarda son petit frère en lui faisant un beau petit sourire, ça faisait quelques années que Chris n'avait pas vu son frère sourire. Il fut heureux de le voir à nouveau heureux. Cependant, le moment de joie de la famille assombrie quand Léo décida enfin de prononcé ses premiers paroles sur le sujet de Chris.

-Et si on ne le fait pas?

Les soeurs Halliwell regarda Léo avec un regard noir.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui se produira? Si Chris ne vient pas au monde, le trois quarts de mes pouvoirs disparaitrons, je n'aurais plus de souvenirs et surtout je n'aurais plus mon meilleur ami, est-ce suffisant?

-Léo, je ne sais pas comment on va faire, mais on va le faire! Point final, je suis tellement contente de savoir que j'ai un autre enfant.

Wyatt et Chris se regardèrent avec un sourire, leur mère avait toujours été maternelle, plus que leur paternelle de père.

-Il faudra me convaincre, en ce moment, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Nous si! C'était l'exclamation de Paige et Phoebe.

-Léo, je ne sais pas ce qui te retient, mais je veux cet enfant, pour moi?

Léo soupira et s'éclipsa. Wyatt décida de le suivre pour avoir une conversation père-fils. Phoebe, Paige et Piper allaient attrapé le bras de Wyatt quand Chris leur empêcha.

-Pourquoi? Demanda les trois soeurs.

-Il veut lui parler tout seul, il m'a demandé de vous retenir, désolé...

-Ne soit pas désolé mon coeur...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que, i peine une semaine, vous me détestiez et maintenant... C'est juste bizarre...

-Je suis navrée de t'avoir fait de la peine Christopher...

-Ce n'est pas grave Piper...

-Piper a raison, on a été cruel envers toi, surtout Piper et moi, Paige était plutôt neutre en fait...

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas méchant et aussi je sentais que tu était de la famille...

-Et tu nous as rien dit! S'écria Phoebe et Piper.

-Je ne voulais pas vous donner de faux espoir...

-Tu as bien fait Paige, sachez que je vous aime, surtout toi maman, mais nous avons un problème plus grand que votre comportement à mon égard...

-Ta conception.

-J'aurais une petite idée. S'enquit Chris.

-Qui est? Demanda Piper avec de l'espoir.

* * *

Wyatt suivait de près son père. Depuis le début de son voyage, il attendait ce moment avec impatience. Quand Chris était petit, Léo n'a jamais montré un sentiment de joie envers son fils, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu de se merveille. Il voulait la vérité. En quoi Chris avait quelque chose de mal? Cependant, il savait que le Léo du passé ne pourra pas tout répondre, mais il sait que dans ce temps s'y, Léo préparait quelque chose et quand Piper tomba enceinte, il avait dû oublier son plan pour être avec Piper.

-Je peux te parler?

-Tu m'as suivi!

-Tu as fait pareil pour Chris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Pourquoi détestes-tu autant Christopher?

-Parce qu'il arrive du futur en disant que tu es maléfique et sincèrement, je ne vois rien de maléfique en toi.

-Léo, je suis maléfique, je le cache envers la famille, mais je le suis.

-Ensuite, il prend ma place d'êtres des lumières.

-Pour me protéger!

-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.

-Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir confiance en lui? Si vous auriez posé les bonnes questions, vous auriez vu qu'il vous connait par coeur.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Va s'y.

-Pourquoi, dans le futur, je déteste autant Chris. Je comprends qu'aujourd'hui c'était qu'il était mystérieux, mais dans le futur...

-Seul Chris est au courant...

-Il ne t'a rien dit?

-Il n'a jamais voulu.

-Quand tout ça à commencer?

-Quand il était dans le ventre de maman.

-Quoi?

-Tu préparais quelque chose et tu n'as pas pu le finir, car maman avait besoin de toi.

-J'imagine que seul Chris est au courant?

-Tu imagines bien. Maintenant, je vais te dire quelque chose : tu vas être sympa avec Christopher, tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal, tu vas devenir le père qu'il a toujours voulu avoir et qui n'a jamais eu et tu vas être présent pour lui.

-C'est un ordre?

-Oui.

Au même moment une voix apparut dans sa tête.

«Wy?»

«Oui?»

«Besoin de toi, pour ma conception»

«J'arrive»

-Tu devrais réfléchir avant d'agir. Je ne veux pas que Chris vit la même chose.

-Je vais y penser...

-Au revoir, Léo.

-Au revoir Wyatt.

Wyatt s'éclipsa et apparut à côté de son petit frère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-On a besoin d'un démon pour notre plan...


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour/bonsoir :)_

_Pour répondre à un review : le pouvoir de Chris : j'ai surement déçu quelques personnes, car j'ai changé quelques informations entre le chapitre cinq et six et j'ai oublié de le préciser. En gros, je voulais que Chris ait un pouvoir plus puissant que Wyatt, mais quand j'ai bien réfléchis, j'ai réalisé que ça serait plus beau si les frères étaient aussi puissant l'un que l'autre, donc le pouvoir puissant sera dans leur lien._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne les gouverne pas encore...

-Voyons Wyatt, tu n'auras qu'à prendre notre pouvoir de lien?

-S'il ne veut pas coopérer?

-Ouais, je serais avec toi et ensuite...

-Oui Chris, on connait la suite. Sourit sa mère.

-Bon on doit aller dans le monde souterrain, ne venez pas, mais appeler Léo, il doit être présent pour que notre plan marche.

-D'accord. Répondit les trois soeurs.

Wyatt et Chris s'éclipsa dans le monde souterrain. Quand Wyatt franchit les quelques pas, une flèche apparut, mais Wyatt l'attrapa.

-Tu es malade! Je suis ton Maitre dans le futur.

-Wy, tu aurais pu être plus doux, non?

-Avec eux? Non. Bon, est-ce que vous voulez nous aider?

-Pourquoi on vous aiderait?

-As-tu attendu parler de la prophétie de deux frères?

-Depuis des siècles que la prophétie existe et les frères ne sont jamais venu au monde.

-Ah oui?

Wyatt regarda son frère et celui ci fit un signe de tête. Tout d'un coup, la terre se mit à trembler, énormément, et les êtres maléfiques ne comprenaient rien. Les deux frères se regardèrent, avant que la terre s'ouvre, ils arrêtèrent leur pouvoir. Le chef des êtres maléfiques regarda Wyatt et s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-Vous êtes les deux frères?

-Ça ne se voit pas? Demanda Chris avec un air arrogant.

-Maintenant, tu vas nous aider pour notre cause, on a besoin de ton monde parallèle.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin du monde parallèle?

-Ça nous regarde. Répondit Wyatt.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance?

-Aussi non, on recommence notre petit scène.

Le chef des êtres maléfiques se regardèrent, ils se doutaient que ce n'était qu'une échantillon qu'ils avaient produit quelques minutes auparavant.

-On est d'accord.

-Si vous nous trahissez, je vous tue en quelques minutes à peine. Menaça Wyatt.

-Oui, monsieur.

Wyatt prit le bras de Chris et fit signe à l'homme de les suivre. Le chef suivit les deux frères, mais avant il fit signe à ses confrères de ne pas les suivre. Il ne voulait pas que son clan soit détruit en quelques minutes.

* * *

Piper parlait doucement avec Léo tandis que Phoebe et Paige attendaient avec impatience que ses neveux reviennent. Quand les deux garçons apparurent devant Léo et Piper, un autre arriva quelques secondes plus tard et projeta les deux parents dans son monde parallèle. Phoebe et Paige étaient prêtes à sauter sur l'être, mais Wyatt et Chris empêchèrent. Les deux soeurs regardèrent Wyatt pis Chris.

-C'est le clan qu'on vous a parlé Chris et moi hier.

-Ok. Répondit Phoebe.

-Et comment on sait qu'il est gentil? Demanda Paige.

-Parce que ce sont les deux frères! Répondit l'être maléfique.

-Les deux frères? Demanda Phoebe.

-C'est une prophétie : Le jour naitra pour un être, suivit de sa moitié. Ensemble ils réaliseront le bien et le mal. Ils seront l'équilibre. Ils se feront connaitre comme les deux frères liés par un lien puissant. Cependant si l'un meurt, l'autre le suivra.

-Vous êtes les deux frères? Demanda Paige.

-Oui. Répondit rapidement Chris.

«Piper ne doit pas savoir»

«Elle va le deviner un jour Chris»

-Nous sommes puissant, mais quand nous utilisons notre lien, nous sommes encore plus puissant.

-C'est quoi l'histoire d'équilibre? Demanda Phoebe.

-On n'en sait rien, on a toujours cherché et on n'a jamais rien trouvé. Répondit Wyatt.

* * *

Piper se retrouva dans son grenier, mais il n'y restait que Léo. Elle sautait de joie, intérieurement, elle savait que c'était un plan avec ses soeurs et ses fils. Léo, par contre, était de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il se trouvait dans un endroit qu'il connaissait, mais dans un monde parallèle. Il remarqua que Piper n'avait pas la peur dans ses yeux. Cependant, quelque chose ne marchait pas dans cet endroit : il n'y avait pas l'être maléfique. Il se doutait que c'était un plan entre les filles et ses garçons.

-Bon, qui a pensé à cela?

-Euh...

-Répond, s'il te plait.

-Chris et Wyatt s'est occupé du démon.

-Alors, Chris a pensé à faire appel à un démon!

-Wyatt est leur Maitre dans le futur...

-Piper! Tu es malade!

-Non, je ne veux que mon deuxième fils soit dans mon ventre...

-Alors, vient ici...

* * *

-Chris!

-Quoi?

-Tu commences à disparaitre!

-Quoi?

Chris se regarda et vit que ses doigts commença à disparaitre. Il leva son regard vers son grand frère.

-Piper va convaincre Léo, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Ne pas m'inquièter! Tu disparais de plus en plus! Chris?

-Il a disparu! Cria Paige.

-Chris! Cria Phoebe.

«Wy?»

«Tu es où?»

«Je ne sais pas...»

-Bonne nouvelle, Chris a encore le lien télépathique.

-Il t'a parlé? Demanda Phoebe.

-Oui.

-Où est-il? Demanda Paige.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

* * *

Dans le monde parallèle, deux personnes étaient dans un moment intime. Léo embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée. Depuis quelques temps, Léo s'ennuyait de sa tendre amour. Piper était heureuse que Léo ait encore des sentiments. Léo caressa tendrement la peau douce de Piper, celle ci commença à lui caresser le dos. Léo gémit au contact de la main froide de Piper. Leur débat continua pendant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

-Wyatt.

-Oui?

-Regarde! Phoebe montra du doigt une lumière blanche apparaitre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Chris! Crièrent Wyatt.

-Wy! Je suis vivant, ce qui veut dire que...

-Léo et Piper ont fait le pas.

-Yep! Je suis vivant!

-Ça va Chris, on le sait et on est heureux de te voir.

-Merci Paige...

-Alors, tu peux les faire sortir maintenant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Wyatt qui parlait avec l'être maléfique, celui ci fit un signe avec la main et Piper et Léo ont apparu, endormis. Wyatt et Chris se tournèrent pour ne pas voir leur parents en petite tenue et Paige et Phoebe furent surprises en voyant leur soeur qui était presque nue.

-Allô grande soeur...

-Phoebe... Oh mon dieu!

Léo se réveilla et s'éclipsa avec Piper dans la chambre de celle ci.

-J'ai honte, mes garçons m'ont vu...

-Je crois qu'ils se sont retournés avant Piper.

-J'espère.

Avant que Piper s'endormit, elle entendit Léo murmurer une petite phrase.

-Je ne ferais pas les mêmes erreurs pour Chris, je te promet Piper.

Les deux amoureux s'endormirent quelques minutes après la phrase de Léo.


	8. Chapter 8

«Chris?»

«Oui?»

«Où es-tu?»

«À la maison.»

«J'arrive.»

Chris trouva cela bizarre, jamais son frère avait été aussi mystérieux. En fait, il l'était toujours aussi mystérieux, cependant, Chris pouvait savoir le fond de sa pensée en un temps miracle.

-Christopher?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wy?

-Je dois te ramener.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps...

-Wyatt! J'ai une mission!

-Me sauver, je sais, je suis au courant.

-Alors je reste ici!

Wyatt regarda son petit frère avec un regard de mort. Il détestait avant tout ce genre de comportement. Chris avait toujours eu un sale caractère, qui le tenait du côté Halliwell. Bien que Wyatt aimait se qu'il était, il avait été jaloux de son petit frère, dans une époque éloignée.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Piper.

-Je veux que Chris retourne avec moi dans le futur.

-Voyons Wyatt, on doit te sauver et Chris doit rester encore quelques temps.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauver!

-On ne me parle pas de cette façon jeune homme! Je suis toujours ta mère!

«Elle n'est pas au courant!»

«Tu voulais que je lui dis quoi : bonjour maman, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, tu es morte quand j'avais 14 ans?»

«Ça aurait été une bonne façon de lui dire...»

«Wyatt! C'est déjà assez dure pour moi de les voir...»

«Je sais petit frère»

-Piper, je n'ai plus l'habitude de t'appeler maman...

-Comment ça?

-Tu...

-Je n'y suis plus? J'ai abandonné mes enfants! Comment j'aurais pu faire une chose pareil!

-Maman, commença Chris, je ne voulais pas te le dire...

-Je comprends et Léo?

-Piper, Chris se sent déjà responsable de votre mort...

-Pourquoi?

-J'étais au enfer et un démon m'a attaqué, vous êtes venues me chercher, mais il vous a attaqué et...

-Chris, ce n'est pas ta faute! Où était Léo?

Les deux garçons montrèrent, avec les yeux, le ciel. Piper su à ce moment là que les deux garçons cachaient quelque chose. Bien qu'elle était au courant du futur Léo, celui ci ne voulait pas répéter cette erreur. Léo s'était amélioré depuis qu'il était au courant de quelques informations de son futur. Il s'était détesté pour ce qui était devenu et il avait fait le sermon qu'il ne deviendrait plus jamais ce Léo, mais un Léo comme il est aujourd'hui. Chris démontrait de la misère à accepter ce Léo, mais grâce à Wyatt, Léo était devenu le père que le jeune être des lumières n'avait jamais connu.

-Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas apparu quand tu m'as appelé?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune père.

-Non, il t'avait appelé 15 fois.

-Comment? Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai rejeté.

À ce moment, tous les personnes dans la pièce, ce qui voulait dire Piper, Léo, Wyatt et Chris, se retrouvèrent dans un monde où Chris n'avait que cinq ans.

_-Wyatt, laisse ton frère tranquille!_

_-Oui, maman._

_-Léo! _

_Tout d'un coup, des lumières bleu et blanc apparurent dans la salle à manger. Léo se précipita vers l'ainé de la famille. _

_-Sois bénis mon enfant._

_-Papa, regarde, Chris est capable d'écrire!_

_Léo se tourna vers son plus jeune enfant._

_-Je ne t'avais pas vu._

_On vit le regard de Chris devenir triste. _

-Oh mon dieu!

-Pourquoi on a vu ça?

-Je ne sais pas Chris. Répondit Wyatt. Bon, je dois l'admettre que je ne suis plus l'enfant que vous aviez vu. Je crois que je vais t'aider, petit frère.

-Quoi? Demanda tout le monde.

-Tu as bien compris, quand je me suis vu, j'ai vu la joie d'être auprès de toi et je regrette tout ce que je t'ai fait...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon bébé! Demanda une Piper de rage.

-Maman, ce n'est pas...

-Chris! La ferme! Wyatt répond!

Au moment où Piper avait demandé une réponse, le monde réapparut, encore. Cependant, Chris n'était pas très jeune, il devait avoir 16 ans environ.

-Oh non! Crièrent Chris et Wyatt en même temps.

_Wyatt se tenait debout devant son frère qui était couché sur un sol froid._

_-Tu me déçois Chris._

_-Je connais le refrain. En disant la phrase le jeune commença à tousser._

_-Tu es malade, petit frère?_

_-Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant!_

_-On ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Chris._

_Sur ces mots, des démons s'approchèrent et commença leur torture. Wyatt regarda son frère, mais une lueur de peur lui traversa ses yeux._

_-Ça suffit!_

_Tous les démons disparurent en même temps. Wyatt s'approcha de son petit frère, qui était entre la vie et la mort._

_-Je te soigne, mais ce n'est que pour moi._

_-Wy?_

_-Oui?_

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je m'amusais... On ressentait de la honte dans sa phrase._

_Chris se leva et regarda son frère dans les yeux._

_-Pourquoi tu ne finis pas avec moi?_

_-Je crois que c'est à cause du lien, alors écoutes moi bien : si tu te fais tuer, tu vas le regretter!_

_L'image disparut._

-Comment as-tu osé?

-Maman, je l'avais cherché...

-Non Chris! Wyatt c'est ton frère!

-Inquiétez-vous pas je ne l'ai plus touché après.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Léo.

-À cause du lien, on n'y croyait pas à ce moment, mais après ce passage, nous avons réalisé qu'on était dépendant de l'un et l'autre...

-Ensuite, nous avions fait des recherches...

-Et nous avons trouvé la prophétie.

-Je te jure Wyatt, que si tu refais du mal à mon bébé...

-Maman, Wyatt ne m'a plus jamais touché, je te le jure.

-Si tu le dis...

-Maman, commença Wyatt, je te le promet que je ne l'ai plus jamais touché.

Piper regarda son fils avec un regard noir et se tourna vers Léo.

-Et toi? Tu étais où pendant se temps? Demanda Piper.

-Je ne peux pas le savoir Piper, je ne l'ai pas encore vécu...

En ce moment là, une lumière bleu et blanche apparurent dans la pièce.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Désolé du léger temps, mais ce chapitre était très dure à écrire. Ensuite voici une petite mise au point pour ce chapitre. _

_Avant la mise au point : Bravo à ManoirMalfoy pour avoir deviner mes plans consernant de l'homme qui apparait :)_

_Mise au point :_

_italique : Léo du futur._

italique : _Léo du présent._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Un homme apparut dans le grenier des soeurs Halliwell. Piper se retourna et fut choqué de l'homme qu'elle voyait.

-Toi! Espèce de...

-_Piper, calme toi, s'il te plait..._

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça à notre fils?

_-Piper..._

-Comment as-tu pu lui faire autant de mal?

_-Piper..._

-Non Léo, tu as été cruel, méchant, méprisable, détestable...

-PIPER! Crièrent tout le groupe.

-Désolé.

Piper s'avança vers Léo qui venait d'apparaitre et elle lui donna une gifle. Le geste a été tellement fort que Léo, du futur, a revolé et on pouvait distinguer une belle marque d'une main très net sur le visage.

-Wow! Maman, je ne croyais jamais que tu aurais été capable d'être aussi violente envers papa.

«Je n'ai jamais vu maman frapper quelqu'un de la famille.»

«Moi non plus, petit frère»

Léo se releva et regarda son lui du passé.

-Comment as-tu pu déteste cet enfant? Demanda Léo.

_-Parce qu'il n'était pas voulu, dans mon temps._

-Oh, toi espèce de...

_-Piper, tout ceci a changé à cause de Chris, dans mon temps, il est arrivé dans une période très difficile entre nous deux, il t'a presque tué pendant l'accouchement. Il vous a tué après et..._

-Ce n'est pas la faute de Chris, si Piper, Paige et Phoebe sont mortes, c'est de ta faute!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Wyatt qui venait de protéger son petit frère. Wyatt a toujours su la vérité sur la mort de sa mère et de ses tantes. Il avait fait appel à un sort pour savoir si Léo ou Chris disait la vérité. Bien entendu, Chris avait appelé au moins 15 fois son père avant Wyatt. Il avait été choqué quand il vit son petit frère d'essayer d'avoir le pouvoir de guérison pour sauver autant sa mère que ses tantes.

-_Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire crier après, Wyatt._

-Pourquoi tu es venu? Un Fondateur ne peut pas remonter le temps. Demanda Léo.

_-J'avais une raison, Chris a changé l'avenir, puisque Wyatt est aussi dans cet espace temps._

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait si Chris a changé l'avenir, elle ne saura pas pareil.

-Wyatt a raison, alors pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda Piper.

_-Je suis venu chercher Chris et mon fils._

À ce moment là, Piper explosa Léo.

-Tu ne diras plus jamais cette phrase de cette manière, la prochaine fois! Cria Piper.

-C'est bon maman, je suis habitué...

-Un fils ne devrait pas être mépriser par son père, fiston. Expliqua Léo.

Le Fondateur du futur regarda la famille qui était beaucoup plus unis que dans son époque. Cependant, une haine atroce s'empara de lui et se jeta sur son fils cadet. Il commença à le battre avec des coups de points, mais aussi vite, Chris fut téléporté à côté de son frère ainé. Celui ci, par contre, avait un regard de mort quand il regarda son père. Avant tout chose, Wyatt guérit les blessures de son jeune frère, lui donna un baiser sur le front et s'avança vers son père. Depuis qu'il était jeune, il avait voulu lui faire ce qu'il avait dans la tête, malheureusement, pour respect de sa mère, il n'avait jamais rien fait.

-_Wyatt, il m'a poussé à bout!_

-Je ne te crois pas, je connais . ?docid=33816740 pensées Léo et je peux te jurer qu'il ne pensait même pas à te nuire. Même si, il aurait dû.

_-Wyatt!_

Wyatt attrapa son père par le cou et le projeta vers le lustre du grenier. Piper regarda, avec admiration et craintif, son fils attaquer Léo du futur. Même si celui ci ne pouvait pas mourir, Piper était sûre qui serait possible.

_-Wy...att..._

Wyatt se releva et Léo accourut pour aller soigner son futur-lui. Le fondateur se releva et regarda, encore une fois, son fils cadet. Il n'avait jamais été là pour lui, aucun de ses anniversaires, son diplôme et au funérailles de Piper, Phoebe et Paige. Il comprit, après quelques minutes, que Wyatt avait soigné son jeune frère.

-Papa! Pourquoi as-tu soigné Léo?

-C'est un Fondateur Wyatt.

-On s'en...

-Wy? Je ne me sens pas bien...

Chris n'a même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qui s'est évanouie devant tout le monde. Wyatt courra vers Christopher et le prit dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le divan du grenier. Au même moment, Phoebe et Paige arrivèrent dans un éclipse bleu et blanc.

-Bonjour à vous, mes chers... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Phoebe.

-Léo du futur a attaqué Chris et après il s'est évanouie. Expliqua Piper.

-Léo du futur? Demanda Paige.

_-Moi._

Phoebe et Paige se retournèrent vers la voix. Elles virent un homme, qui ressemblait à Léo, mais qui était un peu plus âgé.

-Et pourquoi Chris est couché? Demanda Paige.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondit Wyatt. Mais je ne ressens plus ma connexion avec...

-Quoi?! Demandèrent tout le groupe, même Léo du futur.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça nous ait jamais arrivé avant aujourd'hui.

-Attend un peu, Chris et toi vous aviez perdu votre connexion? Demanda Léo.

-Oui.

-Chris ne te répond pas? Même mentalement? Demanda Phoebe.

-Je vais essayer, je n'avais pas pensé.

«Chris?»

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Non rien.

_-Il n'est pas mort, aussi non tu le saurais toi aussi._

-On n'a plus de connexion! Cria Wyatt. Ce qui veut dire qu'on n'est plus lié!

-Ce qui veut dire, qu'il peut mourir et toi non? Demanda Phoebe.

-En plein ça, tante Pheebs, mais ce que je trouve étrange, c'est que notre lien à disparut tout de suite après les coups de Léo.

_-Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je ne suis pour rien. _

-Je ne te crois pas, Léo. J'ai perdu confiance à ce Léo depuis qu'on sait ce que tu lui as fait. Expliqua Piper.

-Moi aussi, je ne te crois pas ou plutôt je ne crois pas mon futur moi qui ne sera pas mon futur.

-J'ai un mal de crâne, merci Léo.

-De rien Paige.

-Moi je crois que Léo a quelque chose à voir avec ça! Cria Wyatt.

-_je ne suis pas responsable de son état Wyatt, il va mourir et on ne pourra pas le sauver._

-Et moi je crois le contraire, alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère?

-_Il ne mérite même pas de vire Wyatt! Il a tué ta mère et tes tantes!_

-Il n'a tué personne! Tu es le responsable de ses crimes! Il s'en veut depuis qu'il a 14 ans! Comment tu peux être aussi cruel envers lui!

_-IL a tué ma femme!_

-Non!

-Je ne voudrais pas vous dérangez dans votre petite conversation si amicale, mais je crois que Chris a besoin d'aide! Suggéra Piper.

Léo et Wyatt se retournèrent vers l'être des lumières. Chris ne bougea à peine. Une larme commença à couler sur la joue de Wyatt, suivit par Paige, Phoebe, Léo et Piper. La seule personne qui n'avait aucune réaction était le Fondateur, mais quand il vit cette scène, il s'éclipsa et laissa la famille pleurer le triste sort qui attendait le jeune cadet.


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour/Bonsoir..._

_J'espère que vous allez aimé autant que les autres chapitres :)_

_Petite note : je ne sais plus trop où je m'en vais avec l'histoire, je l'écris au fur et à mesure. J'espère juste que mon histoire se suit :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Chris!

Aucun son ne parvient de sortir des lèvres du jeune être des lumières. Wyatt tourna en rond depuis plus d'une heure. Il n'était pas encore mort, ça il en était sûre.

-Wyatt, assis-toi, tu sais, on va le sauver.

Léo essayait de son mieux d'aider son fils venu du futur, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire sans qu'il le prend bien ou mal.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour te voir mourir petit frère!

-Moi... Non... Plus...

-Chris! Cria toute la famille.

-J'ai mal...

-Je ne peux pas te soigner, je ne trouve pas le moyen! S'il te plait, petit frère, ne m'abandonne pas! Wyatt cria les derniers mots, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage pâle.

Chris se frotta l'estomac, c'est à ce moment que Wyatt eut un flash. Son père, venu du futur, l'avait frappé dans son estomac.

-Il faut retrouver Léo! Cria Wyatt.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. Piper prit la carte et Léo le pendule. Léo commença la recherche, Piper regarda la carte, un émotion triste apparut sur son visage. Léo lui massa le dos, elle était très stressée et ça peut être mauvais pour le bébé. Après quelques minutes, le pendule s'arrêta sur la carte. Piper regarda et elle s'avança vers Wyatt.

-Sur le pont.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter!

Wyatt s'éclipsa vers le pont. Quand il apparut, il vit Léo, avec un sourire au lèvre. Une rage monta en lui, mais au moment où il s'en allait parler avec son père, une voix apparut dans sa tête.

«Ne fait rien que tu regretteras plus tard»

«Chris!»

«Sauves moi...»

«Je ferais tout pour toi, petit frère!»

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-_Je lui ais mit un parasite. Plus qu'il n'est pas un vrai être des lumières, ça va le détruire petit à petit._

-Tu as mit un parasite! Tu es rendu plus ridicule qu'avant!

-_C'était une façon simple et qui ne laisse aucune trace._

-Je vais te...

-_Me tuer, avant ou après que ton frère soit mort?_

-Chris!

Wyatt s'éclipsa au Manoir. Quand il arriva, Paige et Phoebe étaient à côté de leurs neveu. Elles pleuraient silencieusement.

-Un parasite.

-Il lui a mit un parasite? Demanda Piper.

-Piper ne t'approche pas de lui, le bébé Chris risque beaucoup.

-Mais Léo...

-Pas de mais, maman, tu ne dois pas t'approcher. Maintenant, papa, peux-tu faire venir les Fondateurs?

-Oui.

Après cinq minutes d'attente, les Fondateurs arrivèrent dans le Manoir, plus précisément au grenier.

-Bonjour Léo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Chris est en danger. Léo du futur lui a inséré un parasite.

-Je vais pouvoir le sauver. Répondit un des Fondateur. Mais pourquoi as-tu prévenu tout le monde?

-Parce que Léo du futur à risquer de modifier les lignes temporelles du temps.

Tout en sauvant le jeune adulte, les Fondateurs écoutaient Léo. Il avait raison sur ce sujet, donc les Fondateurs, après que Chris soit soigner au complet, les Fondateurs avaient promis de renvoyer Léo du futur.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard...  
_

-Il dort toujours? Demanda Wyatt.

-Oui...

-Tu as peur maman?

-Beaucoup.

Wyatt regarda son jeune frère, il était endormis depuis plus d'une semaine, il ne s'était même pas réveillé. Si on ne faisait pas attention, c'est comme s'il ne respirait plus.

-Wyatt? Demanda Léo.

-Oui?

-Le Léo du futur est rentré chez lui. Il a été puni, plus le droit de pratiquer la magie!

-Génial. Répondit une petite voix.

-Chris! Crièrent Piper, Wyatt et Léo.

-Bonjour.

-Plutôt bonsoir petit frère.

-Il fait nuit? Demanda Chris.

-Tu as dormit pendant plus d'une semaine!

-Oh...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu dois avoir faim? Demanda Piper.

-Oui et je veux ta cuisine, maman.

Piper sourit, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur que son fils aime sa cuisine.

-J'aimerais avoir un restaurant, plus tard.

-Tu sais, maman, tu l'avais dans notre enfance et Chris t'aidait beaucoup.

-Wy!

-Ben quoi, on l'a déjà modifié, on peut dire d'autres choses maintenant.

«Comme les coups que tu m'as donné?»

«Non, ça restera entre nous deux, je ne suis pas fier...»

«Cependant, ils le savent déjà»

«J'avais oublié la petit démonstration.»

-Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait savoir? Demanda Léo.

«Wy, soit prudent»

«Oui, petit frère»

-Soyez prudent avec une certaine Billy et ça soeur Christie. Ensuite, ne vous attaquez pas aux Phénomines, vous risqueriez votre vie. Ne faites pas de magie sans être sûre qu'il n'y a personne autour de vous. Cependant, pour le côté de Chris tout est déjà changé.

-Chris?

-Oui, papa?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, je veux dire le futur Léo?

Chris tressaillit quand son père lui posa cette question. C'était une peur qu'il avait toujours eu envers Léo, quand il a remonté le temps. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher de lui, car il ne voulait pas découvrir un autre Léo et revenir dans son temps et retrouver le Léo du futur. Wyatt regarda Chris, il savait que c'était la seule question que son petit frère ne serait pas capable de répondre.

«Je ne suis pas capable de répondre Wy.»

«Je vais le faire pour toi»

«Merci.»

-Papa, tu détestais Christopher, tu ne l'as jamais considéré comme de la famille et tu lui faisais tout pour qu'il comprenne, même quand il n'avait que cinq ans. Quand il t'appelait, tu n'as jamais répondu à ses appel. Tu as toujours été présent pour maman, Paige, Pheebs et moi, mais lui, tu disais que tu n'avais jamais le temps. La seule chose qu'il avait droit de toi, c'était des lettres, parfois très courtes.

-Chris, je te promet que je ne serais pas comme ça...

-Il n'y a pas juste ça. Répondit Chris.

-Quand maman est morte, avec tante Pheebs et Paige, continua Wyatt, tu ne voulais plus rien savoir de lui. Un jour, il t'a appelé pour en parler, parce qu'il t'aimait énormément. Il est revenu à la maison avec des chocs électriques.

-Je n'ai pas fait ça... Demanda Léo, dans une voix triste.

-Si. Répondirent Chris et Wyatt en même temps.

-Je lui ais soigné et je lui ais promit que tu ne le toucheras plus jamais, mais je n'ai pas réussit cette promesse.

-Comment ça? Demanda la mère de la famille.

Piper, Phoebe et Paige écoutèrent toute la scène, elles avaient peur de parler, surtout Piper. La plus vieille des soeurs voulait savoir ce que Wyatt a échoué. Il protégeait tellement son petit frère qui était très surprenant pour eux que Wyatt échoue dans son rôle de grand frère.

-Il l'a retouché, quelques semaines plus tard. Chris a apparu dans ma classe. Notre secret a été révélé.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Christopher? Demanda Léo.

-Tu m'as lancé tes foudres.

-Ensuite, je l'ai soigné et je me suis jamais pardonné.

-Et votre lien?

-Il y a des périodes qui sont beaucoup moins intense, quand maman et mes tantes sont décédées, j'ai bloqué pendant quelques temps notre lien, mais jamais très longtemps. Notre lien est beaucoup plus fort que nous le croyions. C'était très dure et beaucoup d'énergies passaient seulement a essayé de bloquer notre lien, mais Wyatt, lui ne voulait pas perdre notre seul lien de famille.

-Ensuite, dès que Léo était proche de lui et que je le sentais ou que Chris me parlait télépathiquement, je le téléportais proche de moi. Comme la scène de la semaine dernière.

-Est-ce que tu vois lui en moi? Demanda Léo.

-Non, plus maintenant.

-Avant? Demanda Piper.

-Je ne pouvais pas me défaire l'image que j'avais de toi, mais maintenant je ne vois pas le Léo que je connais. Je vois le Léo et le père dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Léo s'avança vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne deviendra jamais le père que tu as connu. Léo avait chuchoté cette phrase dans son oreille.

Toute la famille fut ému par la scène qui venait de se passer. Tout le monde se souriait, quand soudain, la lumière du mur apparu.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_J'espère que vous aimiez encore mon histoire :) Cependant, je n'aime pas trop mon chapitre, je ne savais pas comment le faire. Le prochain sera plus long, promis :)  
_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Qui est-ce encore? Demanda Chris exaspéré.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit Wyatt.

-Pas un autre du futur! Se plaina Piper.

La personne sortit du mur et atterri à côté de Léo. Léo regarda cette jeune demoiselle, elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Wyatt et Chris, par contre, était sur le choc. Dans les souvenirs de Chris, Mélinda était morte depuis plusieurs mois avant qu'il fasse son voyage. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle serait vivante, aujourd'hui.

-Millie? Mais... Tu... commença Wyatt.

-Grâce à toi aussi!

-Ça veut dire que j'ai changé le futur! S'exclama Chris.

-Pas moi, en tout cas, pas encore.

-Non, tu es toujours le pitoyable Wyatt Halliwell!

-Millie! S'écria Chris.

-Ah oui, et toi tu es incapable de protéger ta propre famille! Cria Mélinda. Tu as laissé mourir ta mère, tes tantes, tes cousins, tes cousines et ta soeur pour lui! Elle pointa Wyatt.

Christopher s'éclipsa. Toute la famille fut sur le choc, Mélinda se tourna vers les trois soeurs Halliwell.

-Oui, je suis Mélinda Halliwell, mais jusqu'à présent, j'étais morte.

-Comment as-tu pu dire autant de méchanceté envers ton frère, Millie, je ne pensais pas que tu dirais autant de mal quand il a tout fait pour toi.

-Il est mort pour moi!

-Il t'a protégé, si il n'a pas répondu à ton appel, c'est parce que je le torturais!

Un silence de mort. Depuis plus de quinze minutes, personne n'osait dire un mot. Léo fut le premier à parler.

-Mélinda, tu es notre fille?

-Vous saviez pour Chris?

-Oui. Confirma Piper.

-Sachez que je ne suis pas comme mes frères, je ne suis pas puissante, mais au moins j'ai toujours eu l'amour de mes parents, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à être plus forte, pour vous.

-Comme c'est touchant! Il n'y avait ni de joie ni de peine dans la voix de Wyatt.

-Bon, tu ne devrais pas aller voir ton frère? Demanda Phoebe.

-Sachez que ce n'est pas de sa faute si toute notre famille est morte, c'est de la mienne.

Wyatt s'éclipsa tout de suite après avoir fini sa phrase. Quand il arriva sur le pont, il vit quelque chose qui ne penserait jamais voir. Christopher Perry Halliwell pleurait!

-Chris...

-Non, elle a raison, je suis un monstre, je suis un meurtrier et je ne mérite même pas de vivre. Si je n'aurais pas existé, votre vie serait meilleur.

-Chris, tout ça est faux, tu es très important, tu es le seul qui peut me contrôler, qui peut m'aider...

-J'ai tué toute la famille!

Chris s'éclipsa. Wyatt regarda le ciel et se demanda quelle connerie il va faire encore. Il décida de retourner voir sa famille.

-Pis? Demanda Piper.

-Bravo, Mélinda, maintenant il ne veut plus rien attendre et il est persuadé qu'il vous a tué!

-Est-ce la vérité? Demanda Paige.

-Malheureusement, pour vous trois, oui c'est en partie de sa faute, mais il s'en veut énormément et il ne s'est jamais pardonné. Après, il a protégé Mélinda, mais quand elle s'est fait attaquée, il était pris avec moi, il m'avait dit : «Millie... problème...» Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Quand il est revenu, Mélinda était morte.

-Sérieux, il t'avait dit et tu n'as rien fait! Cria Mélinda.

-Comment veux-tu que je le crois? Je suis la source du mal!

-C'était ta soeur! Cria Phoebe. Tu as tué ta soeur?

-Non, c'est Chris qui m'a tué...

-Ce n'est pas Chris! Arrête de le penser coupable de ta mort! Un démon m'a désobéi, maintenant il brûle en Enfer.

-Ok, STOP! Cria Piper.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Piper.

-Bon, maintenant, je veux juste savoir où est Chris?

-J'en sais rien, il m'a bloqué, mais je sais qu'il a juste besoin d'être seul pendant quelques temps.

-Tu caches quelque chose! Cria Mélinda.

-Tu veux savoir? Tu as réussis à faire pleurer ton frère, depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait versé aucune larme et tu arrives et deux minutes plus tard, je le retrouve en train de pleurer!

-Chris n'a jamais pleuré? Demanda Phoebe.

-Si, mais jamais quand quelqu'un est avec lui, même quand maman est morte. Il a pleuré pendant le soir, quand il savait que tout le monde dormait dans la maison.

-Pauvre Chris... Commença Phoebe.

-On doit le retrouver! Affirma Léo.

-Pas besoin. Répondit une voix derrière eux.

-Chris! S'écria Wyatt. Je suis désolé pour Millie, elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, si tu veux je peux la punir...

-Wy?

-Oui?

-La ferme!

En même temps, une boule de feu apparue et frappa Chris en plein coeur. Le jeune adulte tomba sur le sol, tout le monde était figé, il n'y avait personne dans le Manoir, encore moins dans le grenier. Qui avait attaqué Christopher? Personne ne savait, mais tout le monde sortit de leur penser quand Wyatt cria. Il n'avait rien vu venir, mais il savait que son frère était au courant, car quelques secondes avant l'attaque, son frère lui avait dit de la fermer. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'est quand un être des ténèbres l'avait attaqué.

-Chris! Cria Wyatt.

Il se pencha vers le visage du brun.

-Maryse... Ce fut la seule réponse du blessé.

-Maryse? Demanda Wyatt.

-Ta... Chris n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, il s'était évanoui avant. Cependant Wyatt savait de qui il parlait.

-Je vais le guérir, proposa Léo.

-Non, je vais le faire! Cria Wyatt.

Tous les autres membres de la famille ne s'approchèrent pas du jeune source du mal. Wyatt mit ses mains devant la blessure du jeune et commença à guérir, après plus de cinq minutes, Chris était parfaitement guérit, malheureusement, une femme apparue.

-Wyatt Halliwell, comme on se retrouve!


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Voilà la suite et merci pour les reviews, j'ai atteint les 20 ^^_

_Ma Fic est bientôt fini, je crois que j'en ais pour 3 chapitres encore ^^ J'espère que vous alliez aimé mon chapitre et les prochains :D_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

Wyatt termina de guérir son petit frère de la boule de feu. Après qu'il ait vérifié que Chris allait bien, il se tourna vers la fiancée. Elle avait un regard noir, ses yeux, qui étaient d'une couleur marron, n'avaient aucune vie, son visage était froid et ses paroles autant. Wyatt ne voyait plus en elle celle qui aimait, c'est-à-dire, la jolie jeune femme souriant, joyeuse et amoureuse. Tout ce que Wyatt avait pu. C'est que qui lui a attiré, au début, la jeune adulte heureuse. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemblait qu'à une tueuse en série et à une dépressive.

-Maryse. Commença Wyatt.

-Et bien, on se retrouve, mon chéri.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis venue voir mon amour chéri, en parlant de ça, merci d'être partie sans me prévenir!

-Je devais me sauver la peau, imagines toi!

-C'est ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Maryse? Demanda Mélinda avec méprit.

-Mélinda, laisse ton frère s'arranger avec sa petite amie... Commença Léo.

-Merci, Millie, mais je vais m'arranger avec elle.

-Je ne suis plus ta chérie?

-Maryse!

-Oui? C'est mon nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et pourquoi as-tu attaqué mon petit frère?

-Je voulais te tuer, non, j'ai pour ordre de te tuer et je savais que face à toi, je n'aurais aucune chance, donc j'ai visé ton frère. Expliqua Maryse. Cependant, continua-t-elle, avec l'attaque que je lui ais donné, tu n'aurais jamais été capable de le rejoindre à temps.

Wyatt se tourna vers son petit frère, sur ce, Maryse avait raison. Il laissa de côté ce détail, en se promettant de travailler après le cas de Maryse.

-Maryse, qui veut me tuer?

-La nouvelle source.

-Quoi?!

Maryse leva le yeux aux ciel. Elle avait l'air d'une gamine de treize ans, Wyatt aimait beaucoup son visage enfantin.

-La, Nouvelle, Source, Veut, Te, Tuer.

-Ça va, je n'ai pas cinq ans!

-C'est encore drôle...

-Mary! Qui?

-Euh... Ben...

-Maryse?

-J'ai... Euh... Je...

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Mary? Questionna Wyatt.

-Non, mais tu es fou! Commença Phoebe. Elle veut juste te tuer!

-Je connais ma fiancée! Je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait ça!

-Si tu le dis... Commença Paige.

-Paige, Phoebe, laissez mon fils régler ses affaires. Continua Piper.

-Merci, maman. Bon, Maryse, débuta Wyatt avec une voix douce, dis moi qui?

-C'est... C'est un...

Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue, son jeune fiancé frotta la larme avec son pouce.

-Va s'y ma belle, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-Mais, j'ai...

-Chut. Tu es effrayée, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

-C'est un Fondateur. Décida enfin d'avouer la jeune femme.

-Un fondateur! Cria toute la famille Halliwell.

-C'est un bon début, maintenant, va te reposer.

Wyatt lui tendit une doudou et lui massa la joue. La jeune adulte s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bon, maintenant, deuxième problème en vu.

-Lequel? Demanda Léo.

-Mon frère. Répondit Wyatt. Notre lien a disparut, j'imagine que quelqu'un a fait un sort de séparation juste avant que Maryse arrive, car même nos parents n'ont pas été à bout de notre lien.

-Et elle? Demanda Paige, en pointa Maryse.

-Elle va se reposer, quand elle sera assez, je vais la réveiller pour plus d'informations. Ce que j'ai compris : le Fondateur veut devenir la nouvelle source du mal.

Quand il termina sa phrase, il s'avança vers son jeune frère. Il secoua, légèrement, le torse de Chris.

-MHHHHH...

-Chris, réveilles toi.

-Quoi? Hein? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu as été attaqué et je t'ai soigné.

-Comment? Ça te blesse aussi, non?

-Heureusement, mais malheureusement, car j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une moitié, on n'a plus de lien!

-Quoi?

Plusieurs minutes passèrent...

-Je te parle télépathiquement, mais il n'a rien!

-Je viens de dire que notre lien est brisé...

-Mais... Mais... NON!

-Je sais Chris, moi aussi j'ai de la difficulté...

-C'est qui qui m'a attaqué?

-Maryse, tu ne te souviens pas?

-Je viens de m'en souvenir, bonjour les retrouvailles!

-Elle est sure ordre d'un Fondateur.

-Un Fondateur? Je comprend pourquoi elle avait si peur!

Wyatt se leva et s'avança vers sa fiancée. Il la regardait dormir. Chris arriva à côté de lui et murmura dans oreille.

-Tu sais, je devrais la tuer pour être quitte. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Très drôle.

-Wy?

-Oui, petit frère.

-Penses-tu qu'on va récupérer notre lien?

-Moi aussi, je me sens nu sans. Je vais tout faire pour la récupérer, promis!

-D'accord...

-Je sais que tu as peur.

-Non, mais! Nous n'avions plus notre lien et tu sais quand même ce que je ressens!

-Je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, petit.

-C'est pas juste!

Toute la famille se mit à rire, d'un rire de joie. Le numéro des deux frères étaient tellement beau. Quand soudain, Léo se réveilla de sa rêverie.

-Wyatt?

-Oui?

-Un Fondateur?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il voulait tuer mon frère et non moi.

-Es-tu certain? Demanda Chris.

-Oui, plus que notre lien s'est brisé juste avant. Je résume, un Fondateur qui veut te tuer, on a trouvé le "démon".

-Un Fondateur? Tu plaisantes Wyatt?

-Non papa. Maryse a la preuve, elle a toujours eu peur des Fondateurs.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Piper.

-Parce qu'ils ont tués toute sa famille, c'est moi qui l'ait sauvé à l'âge de 16 ans.

-Tu as sauvé ta fiancée... Commença Phoebe.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Phoebe...

-C'est cute pareil!

-Elle ne changera jamais...

-On doit découvrir c'est qui! Entraina Piper.

-Non maman! Crièrent les trois enfants.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu es enceinte de 7 mois, c'est trop dangereux pour toi!

Piper fit la moue. Elle n'aimait pas quand elle ne pouvait pas participer, surtout que c'était question des Fondateurs. Wyatt regarda Chris, ils savaient tous que ça allait être très dangereux dans les prochains jours, mais ils devaient faire vite. Avec Piper hors service, les frères Halliwell étaient heureux que leur petite soeur soit là. Ainsi que Léo et leurs tantes.

Pour les Halliwell, c'est une grande bataille qui allait commencé. À tout moment, ils étaient en danger. Qui est ce Fondateur qui en veut tant à la famille Halliwell? Beaucoup de questions restèrent en suspense.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Je m'approche à grand pas vers la fin de ma première Fanfiction de Charmed. Je suis contente de tous vos reviews et croyez moi, je suis très heureuse de les lire. :)_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture :D _

_PS: Merci mes chers fidèles qui m'écrivent des reviews :) _

* * *

Piper était enceinte depuis plus de huit mois, maintenant. Un mois que Christopher et Wyatt savent qui va tout détruire, un mois qui cherchent sans relâche qui va tout détruire et, finalement, un mois depuis la rencontre de Maryse et du retour de leur petite soeur, Mélinda. En résumer, cela faisait un mois que rien n'avait avancé. Un bon début était partie : les Halliwell savent qui leur en voulait, en quelque sorte. Christopher était dans un impasse. Depuis son arriver, un an plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça allait être si dure. Heureusement, il y avait son frère. Wyatt Halliwell, la source du mal, mais que celui ci protège son petit frère, même si il doit tuer son plus fidèle des démons. Mélinda, leur petite soeur, était aussi présente. Enfin, la merveilleuse Maryse, fiancée de Wyatt Halliwell, elle était d'un beauté rare : les cheveux d'un blond clair, des yeux bleus et un corps de rêve. Bref, même si les meilleurs chercheurs, sorciers ou sorcières étaient présents, le Fondateur était introuvable.

-Je perds patience! S'écria Chris.

-On va trouver. Continua Wyatt.

-Chérie, ça fait un mois que tu dis ça... Commença sa fiancée.

-On va réussir! J'en suis sure! Encouragea Mélinda.

-Pourquoi nous n'avions plus notre lien!

-Chris, on va la récupérer.

-Et si on ne l'a récupère pas? Demanda le petit frère du deux-fois-bénis.

-On va la recréer!

Les deux frères se levant pour se regarder droit dans les yeux. Pendant plus de vingt minutes, ils restèrent dans cette position. Les soeurs Halliwell regardaient la scène, sans trop savoir ce qui se produisait. C'était la première fois que les deux fils de Piper restaient aussi longtemps sans parler et bouger. Seules Mélinda et Maryse savaient ce qui faisaient. Léo regarda ses deux fils très perplexe, quand soudain, une lumière apparue tout autour de Chris et Wyatt. Les garçons avaient les yeux fermées, personne ne comprenait l'apparition de cette lumière. Elle était d'une couleur violet et argenté. Elle se tourna sur elle même, comme pour se mélanger, et elle se sépara pour entrer la moitié dans le coeur du jeune blond et l'autre dans le coeur du jeune brun. Les deux garçons ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, se regardèrent et en même temps il fit le même geste. Ils levèrent leurs main et la positionna l'une en face de l'autre. Une lumière apparue entre les deux paumes de mains. Elle fit une boule et les deux garçons sourirent en même temps.

-Oui! S'écria Wyatt. On a réussit!

-Je voudrais comprendre, qu'est-ce que vous aviez réussit? Questionna Paige.

-Tu n'as pas compris, Paige, ils ont recréé leur lien. Expliqua Léo. Même si je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussit.

-Je crois que c'est l'amour, tenta Piper, par amour. Ils ont réussit, car tous les deux croient en l'un et en l'autre.

-Tu as toujours été celle qui comprenait le plus vite notre lien, maman.

-Tu es sérieux, Chris?

-Oui. Quand nous étions jeunes, tu disais toujours que notre lien était lié à l'amour.

-Je suis contente que vous aviez retrouvé votre lien. Dit Phoebe.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas tout. Pendant notre séance, nous avions découvert quelque chose. Commença le fils ainé.

-Quoi donc? Demanda Piper en se tournant vers son fils ainé.

-On sait comment notre lien a été rompu. Continua le plus jeune des frères.

-Comment? Demanda toute la famille.

-Par Gidéon, le Fondateur... Commença Wyatt

-Qui a aidé papa dans le passé. Termina Chris.

-Gidéon... Réfléchit Piper. De l'école de magie?

-Oui. Confirmèrent Wyatt et Chris en même temps.

-Impossible... Commença Léo.

-Tout est possible de nos jours, papa. Coupa Wyatt.

-Si c'est Gidéon, on doit l'en empêcher. Le bébé Wyatt est souvent à l'école de magie...

-Oh mon dieu! S'écrièrent les soeurs Halliwell.

-Pas de panique! S'écria Wyatt. Nous ne devons pas commencer à paniquer. Premièrement, nous allons ramené maman et Wyatt ici. Deuxièmement, nous allons faire un plan. Troisièmement, Chris et moi avions des images claires dans notre esprit et on sait ce qu'il veut réellement faire. Quatrièmement, Léo va voir les Fondateurs, peut-être qu'ils vont vouloir nous aider et, pour finir, cinquièmement, mon petit frère et moi allons lui régler son compte...

-Wy?

-Oui?

-On ne sait toujours pas si notre lien marche réellement...

«Tu m'entends?»

«Oui, ça fait du bien de te ravoir dans ma tête»

«Je savais que tu m'aimais, mais pas à ce point là»

«La ferme Wy»

Les deux frères se mirent à rire de bon coeur.

_**Une semaine plus**_** tard...**

-On est prêt? Demanda Wyatt.

-Oui! Répondirent les soeurs Halliwell, Chris, Léo, Maryse et Mélinda.

-Désolé maman, tu restes ici. Tu auras comme compagnie quelques fées et elfes.

-Merci les garçons, je vous aime!

-Nous aussi. Dirent les trois enfants de Piper.

Tout le monde qui était présent partirent pour affronté un Fondateur. Avant de s'éclipser, Wyatt murmura trois mots à sa mère. Quand Piper vit toute sa famille partir, elle versa une larme sur sa joue. C'est le jour de la plus grande bataille des Halliwell et elle devait rester avec une elfe et quelques fées. Elle sourit quand même, quand elle vit ses enfants réunis pour sauver la vie du petit Wyatt.

Quand la famille arriva à l'école de magie, ils virent quelque chose qui n'allait pas. L'école de magie était vide.

-Il savait? Demanda Léo.

-Quelqu'un nous aurait trahit? Demanda Chris.

-Les Fondateurs... Conclu Maryse. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en eux!

-Maman?! S'écria Chris.

-Elle est en sécurité, avec quelques centaines de mes fidèles démons, tout autour de la maison.

-Tu es sur...

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour maman, elle ira, mais nous, nous sommes pris au piège!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? Questionna Léo.

-Regarde autour de toi, tu vas comprendre! Cria Wyatt.

Tout autour d'eux, il y avait des Fondateurs.

-Bonjour la famille Halliwell, depuis le temps qu'on est sympathique avec vous, c'est fini, maintenant.

-T'imagine que même dans notre temps c'est ça. Commença Chris.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils en veulent temps à notre famille. Continua Wyatt.

-On est puissant? Demanda Mélinda.

-Ça doit être ça. Confirma Wyatt.

Quand les Fondateurs commencèrent à envoyer des éclairs sur Léo, une lumière apparue derrière la famille Halliwell.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Demanda un des Fondateurs.

-Tu crois que c'est celui que je pense? Demanda Wyatt à son frère.

-J'espère! S'écria Chris.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hé hé! Bonjour tout le monde ou bonsoir! _

_Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de mon histoire!_

_Merci! À tout le monde qui suit mon histoire, merci aux reviews/favorites/following :)_

_Un petit review pour me dire comment vous trouvez mon dernier chapitre :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

_Izaza_

* * *

Un homme apparut dans la pièce, tout le monde s'était tut, les Fondateurs avaient arrêté de torturer Léo. Le silence était lourd. Les Fondateurs regardèrent l'homme. Personne dans la salle savait qui il était, sauf deux jeunes adultes. L'homme commença à repousser les Fondateurs et de les retenir grâce à ses pouvoirs. Tous les Fondateurs étaient impressionnés par la force de l'inconnue. Les deux sœurs Halliwell présente étaient tout aussi choquées par la puissance de l'homme. Wyatt regarda son ami avec un sourire au lèvre, il arrivait toujours au bon moment celui là! Chris, quant à lui, n'aimait peu cet ami bizarre que Wyatt avait, mais il était très reconnaissant envers celui qui a sauvé son père.

-Vous allez me regarder pendant combien de temps? Demanda l'inconnue.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore vivant, Jake.

-Tu as changé beaucoup de notre futur, Christopher. Je suis très fier de toi, mais pour le moment, on devrait se débarrasser des Fondateurs.

Les deux frères avaient compris le message, alors, ensemble, ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à ouvrir le sol. Les yeux des Fondateurs se mirent ronds comme une bille.

-Les enfants! Ne faites pas cela! Cria un des Fondateurs.

-Pourquoi nous ne ferions pas? Demanda Mélinda.

-Parce que nous sommes les Fondateurs. Répondit un autre.

-Qui veut tuer mon fils! S'exclama Léo.

-Gidéon disait...

-Gidéon n'est pas là présentement. Précisa Chris. Alors, j'en déduis qu'il voulait que vous soyez tous mort.

Les fidèles de Gidéon commencèrent à devenir blême. Comment ils n'ont pas pu remarquer cela? Jake fit déprendre les Fondateurs.

-On vous demande pardon. Commença un d'entre eux.

-Le mal est fait. Continua Wyatt. Cependant, on vous pardonne, maintenant, on doit trouver Gidéon, avant qu'il trouve notre mère.

-Je crois que Christopher a une petite idée d'où il se cache, n'est-ce pas? Questionna Léo.

-Je sais où il est. Confirma se dernier.

Tout le groupe partit vers la destination où Christopher allait. Les deux sœurs Halliwell se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, un regard de tristesse envahi Paige et Phoebe. Mélinda regarda ses deux frères, ayant un regard de joie, car ça faisait un long moment que Wyatt et Chris ne s'étaient pas battus ensemble. Léo regarda ses enfants, avec de la tristesse et de la joie, un espoir et une faiblesse. Si ses enfants venaient à mourir? Il chassa cette pensée tout de suite, ses enfants étaient les plus puissants qui n'avait jamais vu en de si nombreuses années. Cependant, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit : qui était ce Jake? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant ni par Wyatt ni par Christopher. Arrivé dans une grotte lugubre. La famille Halliwell ne savait pas où il était. La seule chose en qui ils avaient confiance était le plus jeune des deux frères. Seul lui était au courant, même si certains se posaient la question du comment.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Confirma Christopher.

-Il est ici? Demanda Léo, perplexe.

-Oui.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était ici, Chris? Demanda Jake.

-Je le savais, c'est tout.

-Je ne te crois pas et tu sais que je sais que tu mens. Continua Jake.

-Je ne mens pas! Cria Christopher.

-Stop! Tous les deux! Vous venez de vous retrouvez et vous commencez déjà à vous disputer! S'écria Wyatt.

-Qui s'est au juste? Demanda Phoebe.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Phoebe.

-Phoebe! Tu es tellement jeune et en vis!

-Euh... Fut la réponse de tout le monde.

-Tu devrais, peut-être, te présenter, tu ne crois pas? Questionna Wyatt.

-Ça serait une bonne idée, je l'admets. Bonjour, je m'appelle Jake. Je suis un demi démon et sorcier et je suis le meilleur ami de Christopher. Piper et Léo m'ont adopté quand j'avais six ans. Donc, je connais tout de la famille, grâce à papa Léo et maman Piper. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais six ans, si je me rappelle bien, c'était à cause d'un Fondateur, il n'aimait pas la relation que mes parents entreprenaient, même si au fils des années, j'ai appris que Tata Pheebs avait eu une relation avec un dénommé Cole qui était en fait...

-On a comprit, Jake, c'est bon! Tu rabotes, encore.

-Désolé... Répondit Jake, tout rouge.

-Au lieux de dire bonjour aux retrouvailles, vous devriez vous occuper de moi, non? Questionna une voix.

-Gidéon! S'écria tout le monde.

-Wyatt, j'ai bien fait ma cause, regardes toi.

Wyatt se tourna, même si Gidéon était invisible, il savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. En s'éclipsa, il arriva dernière le Fondateur et l'attrapa pour le projeter vers un mur. On entendit un bruit sourd puis un gémissement. Chris alla vers le son et attrapa la main de son frère. Ensemble, il allait sauvé l'aîné de la se concentra, les deux frères allaient faire leurs pouvoir que personne connaissais. Mis à part eux, bien sûre. Les deux frères se concentrèrent sur ce qu'ils devaient faire, ensemble. Tout le groupe attendait avec impatience ce qu'ils allaient, finalement, faire. Dans un bruit de tonnerre, des champs électriques se mirent à danser dans la salle. Des éclairs, qui venaient de partout, commencèrent à frapper Gidéon. De plus en plus, on vit le Fondateur devenir de plus en plus d'un teint rouge. Il criait de douleur, car les deux frères prenaient leur temps. Ils n'allaient ni trop vite ni trop lentement, la douce torture. Après plus de cinq minutes, les cries se tuent. Les éclairs disparurent et le silence se fit entendre. Personne n'osait dire un mot. Quand les deux garçons se retournèrent vers sa famille, ils ont su que tout était enfin fini. Toute la famille prit la main de l'autre, pour ensemble, aller voir la jeune mère de famille.

_Quelques minutes plus tard, maison Halliwell._

Piper était assise sur une chaise, dans le salon. Quand elle vit une lumière de bleuté apparaître devant elle. En se levant, elle sut que toute la famille allait bien. Quand elle vit ses sœurs, elles se serrèrent. Ensuite, ce fut le cas des enfants et de Léo, pour finir avec un joli baiser. Soudain, Piper remarqua l'inconnu.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda cette dernière.

-Piper, commença Léo, je te présente notre fils adoptif.

-Notre...Fils...Adopté? Questionna Piper, toute perdue.

-Oui, maman Piper, tu m'as adopté quand j'avais six ans. Sourit-il.

-Alors bienvenue dans la famille, même si tu fais déjà partie! Sourit-elle, en retour.

La guerre est finie, la famille Halliwell est en sécurité. Tous les voyageurs du futur retournèrent vers leur époque. C'est dans un moment de joie et de tristesse que Christopher Halliwell parti avec ses frères et sa sœur vers leur époque. C'est quand les jeunes furent parti que Piper commença les contractions. Alors, étant toute heureuse, c'est dans un moment de joie que Piper accoucha d'un petit garçon.

-Christopher Perry Halliwell... Commença Piper.

-Bienvenue dans la famille. Continua Léo.


	15. MESSAGE

_Bonjour/bonsoir :)_

_La fin de ma première FanFiction! Je suis contente d'avoir pu terminer cette histoire en si peu de temps! :) Comme vous l'aviez remarqué, ceux qui sont allés jusqu'au but de mon histoire, j'ai ajouté un OC : Jake. Pour tout ceux qui le demande je ferais un autre FanFiction sur les aventures de Wyatt, Chris et Jake. Si vous le voulez, je pourrais faire une version quand Wyatt était méchant et une quand Wyatt est gentil.  
_

_Sur ce, j'espère que ma première histoire était intéressante et à la demande du public, je vais pouvoir faire une petite suite. Je vous laisse sur ce, j'ai d'autres histoires à écrire et je dois me préparer, l'école est lundi pour moi :)_

_PS: Une petite review pour me confirmer que vous vouliez la suite, mais je dois vous prévenir, je vais recommencer l'école, je serais moins présente sur le site, mais je continue quand même mes histoires, dans mes peu de temps qui va me rester._

_Izaza._


End file.
